Kyp Durron
by Cristel Navis
Summary: L'histoire de Kyp Durron avant l'an 11.
1. Prologue

Rating : R  
Catégorie : Univers Étendu de Star Wars  
Spoiler : Trilogie de « l'Académie Jedi » en l'an +11 par Kevin J. Anderson  
Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent  
Note : C'est ma toute première fic', commencée fin 2000, et remaniée plusieurs fois.

* * *

**CHRONOLOGIE**

An : – 8 ; Évènement : naissance ; Lieu : Anoat (colonie de Deyer)  
PARTIE I  
An + 1 ; Âge : 8 ans ; Évènements : Kyp et ses parents emprisonnés, Zeth enrôlé de force ; Lieu : prison de Kessel  
PARTIE II  
An + 2 ; Âge : 9 ans ; Évènements : révolte à la prison, exécution des parents, Kyp rencontre sa mentor ; Personnage : Vima Da-Boda ; Lieu : mines de Kessel  
PARTIE III  
An + 11 ; Âge : 18 ans ; Évènements : évasion, meurtre du frère et destruction d'un système, apprenti Jedi ; Personnages : Han, Luke, Zeth, Amirale Daala, Exar Kun ; Lieux : Kessel, Carida, Yavin 4 ; Livres : Académie Jedi (3)

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

Famille : Alexie Durron (père) - Rachel Durron (mère) - Zeth Durron (frère aîné)  
Autres : Vima Da-Boda (mentore) - Luke Skywalker (maître) - Han Solo (grand ami) - Amirale Daala (ennemie) - Exar Kun (sith)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Nous sommes en l'an 1. L'Empire de Palpatine règne sur la galaxie. La guerre entre l'Empire et la Rébellion a déjà commencé. Les Jedi ont été exterminés. La peur est partout._

_L'Étoile de la Mort est à portée de tir de la planète Aldéraan. A son bord, Darth Vader, le Moff Tarkin, le sénateur Leia Organa. Sous le regard satisfait de Tarkin, le masque inexpressif de Vader et le regard horrifié de Leia, la planète explose, ne laissant qu'un champ d'astéroïdes._


	2. P1C1

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

§§§§§

**CHAPITRE I**

§§§

Nous sommes en l'an 1, sur la colonie de Deyer, dans le système Anoat, entre les systèmes de Bespin et de Hoth, dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Seul au beau milieu de la forêt, en pleine nuit, Kyp Durron, jeune garçon d'environ huit ans, marchait d'un pas assuré.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il échappait à la surveillance de ses parents, Alexie et Rachel, et de son frère aîné, Zeth. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose de facile, comme s'il pouvait se dissimuler à volonté aux yeux de tous dès qu'il y avait un peu d'ombre.

Il connaissait bien cette forêt, car il y allait très souvent. Dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, il faussait compagnie à tout le monde pour aller dans cette forêt qu'il aimait tant, pour se retrouver seul.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup avoir du monde autour de lui. Cela lui était même parfois insupportable, comme, par exemple, quand des gens se disputaient près de lui. Dans des cas où les personnes présentes ressentaient quelque chose de fort, comme la colère ou la peur, il le sentait en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, et n'en avait parlé à personne… sauf à son frère, mais celui-ci n'avait pu lui donner la moindre explication. En fait, tous deux étaient aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre. Ils en avaient parlé, puis avaient dérivé sur d'autres sujets, dans une discussion qui dura toute une nuit.

Ils aimaient bien discuter des nuits entières entre eux. Leur sujet préféré était la Chevalerie Jedi. Quand le garçon était né, les Jedi avaient déjà tous disparus, mais son grand frère en avait entendu parler. Les pouvoirs des Jedi les fascinaient.

A l'époque où ils vivaient, il n'était pas bon être un Jedi. En fait, ceux-ci avaient été persécutés, traqués et tués par le pouvoir en place. Ce soi-disant gouvernement impérial était en réalité une dictature, dirigée par l'Empereur Palpatine. D'après ce qu'il se disait sur l'HoloNet, cet homme était un Seigneur noir de la Sith, et son bras droit, Lord Darth Vader, aussi.

Les Sith étaient les pires ennemis des Chevaliers Jedi, les anciens gardiens de la paix et de la justice dans la galaxie, du temps où celle-ci était une République. Depuis que son frère avait commencé à lui parler des Jedi et des Sith, le jeune garçon ne cessait de tourner et retourner ces histoires dans tous les sens.

Pour lui, seuls les Jedi pourraient sauver la galaxie de la guerre qui faisait rage, et libérer les peuples du joug de la tyrannie des Sith. Pour lui, les politiciens ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose contre un ennemi capable de tuer à distance sans bouger le petit doigt. Comme ses parents étaient des politiciens, il respectait ces derniers, mais ne pensait pas moins qu'ils ne seraient jamais capables de régler le problème, c'est-à-dire de renverser la dictature impériale et de restaurer la République.

Il serait facile de dire que de telles pensées ne pouvaient provenir d'un garçon aussi jeune, mais il avait toujours été en avance sur son âge. Ses parents étant politiciens, et avec l'aide de son frère, il s'était mis à vouloir comprendre la politique dès l'âge de six ans. Qui plus est, il avait toujours été autodidacte. Dès trois ans, il avait commencé à apprendre à lire, écrire et compter, ce qui fit qu'il était en avance sur les autres enfants de son âge. Cependant, la malice devait être chez lui un don de naissance, car il n'en montrait rien à l'école, et préférait rester dans la moyenne.

Le fait de se montrer plus bête qu'il n'était faisait que les autres ne se méfiaient pas de lui, ce qui lui permettait de se jouer d'eux. Pas méchamment, ce n'était pas son genre, mais cela lui avait déjà été profitable… comme le jour où la bande de mauvais garçons de la ville avait voulu le malmener. Il avait réussi à leur échapper pendant toute une semaine, en se servant de ses dons si particuliers. Au final, les autres s'étaient lassés de le poursuivre, et avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille.

§

Un jour, en rentrant de l'école, il remarqua la nervosité et la peur ambiante. Ces sentiments étaient perceptibles dans toute la ville. Il se hâta de rentrer chez lui, pressé d'échapper à ce qu'il sentait. Mais en passant la porte de chez lui, il sentit que ses parents étaient dans le même état. Ils étaient en pleine conversation dans le salon, et l'HoloNet était allumé. Le garçon se dirigea vers ses parents, et leur demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air si nerveux ? »

Ses parents se regardèrent, puis sa mère s'accroupie devant lui :

– L'Empire a détruit une planète, Kyp. Ils l'ont fait exploser. »

– Mais rien ne peut faire exploser une planète ! » s'exclama Kyp.

– Apparemment si… » lui répondit son père.

Kyp laissa tomber son sac d'école qui était sur son dos, et se tourna vers l'HoloNet. L'événement étant commenté par une Twi'lek, il était évident qu'il s'agissait là d'une transmission clandestine locale :

– Nous venons d'avoir la confirmation par un vaisseau dépêché sur place : Aldéraan, la planète pacifiste, a été entièrement détruite. Vous pouvez voir sur ces images qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la planète Aldéraan, il n'y a plus qu'un champ d'astéroïdes. Je vous rappelle que le communiqué envoyé par le Moff Tarkin pour expliquer cet acte dit, je cite : « La planète Aldéraan a été détruite en punition de son acte de rébellion contre l'Empire. La Rébellion, ce groupuscule illégal, sera bientôt mise hors d'état de nuire par l'armée impériale. En attendant, toute personne aidant des Rebelles sera considérée comme hors-la-loi, et traitée comme tel par les autorités impériales. Tout mouvement de rébellion de la part d'une planète sera puni par la destruction de celle-ci. » Fin de citation. Il est maintenant évident que l'armée impériale a à sa disposition une superarme capable de détruire des planètes entières. »

La Twi'lek continua son monologue, mais Kyp n'écoutait plus. Il entendait ses parents murmurer dans son dos :

– Il faut protester contre cet acte de violence. »

– Oui, et rassembler les personnes anti-impérialistes. »

– C'est un crime qui ne doit pas rester impuni. Oser détruire une planète pacifiste… »

– Et l'Empire n'a pas la moindre preuve de son attachement aux Rebelles… »

Kyp décida alors de monter dans sa chambre, et verrouilla la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Quand son frère rentra une heure plus tard, l'HoloNet parlait encore de l'événement. L'aîné monta retrouver Kyp après avoir discuté un bon quart d'heure avec leurs parents.

– Kyp, je peux entrer ? »

– Oui, Zeth. Attend, je t'ouvre. »

Zeth entendit le déclic de la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Les deux frères s'assirent sur le lit du cadet, et entamèrent une discussion qui dura toute la nuit.


End file.
